This invention relates to electronically steered and focused antenna systems.
A typical phased array antenna system forms a desired beam pattern by imparting a prescribed amplitude-phase distribution over the wave field emanating from its aperture. In the millimeter and submillimeter frequency wave bands, the design and construction of phased arrays with conventional microwave techniques increases in complexity and cost because of the compartment limitations, in particular, phase shifters.